


Wanting What You Need (What Am I Going To Do?)

by singeramg



Category: British Actor RPF, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Caring, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Character of Color, Friendship/Love, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Trouble, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singeramg/pseuds/singeramg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is in the air when Lena a PA by fluke, meets actor Tom Hiddleston, sparks fly between the two but what happens when Michael Fassbender decides he wants her too? How can she choose between the two? Does she have to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The need

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, I wanted to write this story because I have had it stuck in my head for quite sometime now. I want to make it fun, sexy but somewhat classy (Maybe). This is a complete work of fiction so I truly hope no one gets offended, and you all like it.

It was almost sinful. How good he made me feel all over I couldn't put it into words. I could feel his hands sliding up my spine traveling upwards until they tangled in my hair pulling my head backwards roughly, making my body snap backwards to his chest. He turned my head so I could kiss him greedily. Playfully, I pulled away, sitting back up so I could get some of my control back, but he wouldn't go for it. His large hands roughly gripped my hips, holding them steady so he could control the pace. His hips began to roll, a sensual dance where he led and I followed. He hit the spot inside of me that I knew he could expertly find, and I cried out, gripping his shaft tighter with my inner muscles clenching and unclenching him. I couldn't see his face, but I could see it in my minds eye every detail his face formed as he pumped towards ecstasy. He expressive eyes clenched closed, his jaw dropped down, but moving up ever so often so he could bite down on his bottom lip. Then he'd open them, staring in adoration, because he loved me. "Only me" as he told me so often. I could feel my pleasure mounting as he held no restraint thrusting inside of me, and letting me push myself down harder.  
"Ugh...so close!" I whimpered.  
"Fuck!"  
His accent getting heavier the more he lost his thought process. His thrusts became more erratic and I knew he didn't have much longer. The reverse cowgirl position always had that effect on him.   
"Come on baby come for me." He asked.  
"Ohh Michael! Harder! Harder!"  
I felt the familiar strings of climax tug at my center and sooner than I thought possible Michael shifted his angle and I began coming...hard. I yelled as I let my orgasm ride through me, my long, dark hair sliding up and down the center of his chest wildly with my eyes closed.  
"Fuck yes! Michael!!!"  
I felt him pulsating inside of me, releasing his hot seed inside of me. I smiled knowing I was the cause of this reaction.

"It's nice to know you haven't been lonely while I've been away."  
Said a voice from the bedroom doorway.   
My eyes shot open to find my fiancé Tom standing there...

It was only then did I ask myself how did I end up in this situation...


	2. The intial Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena helps out in the wardrobe trailer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so no smut, but you do get to meet Tom in this chapter. hey, it's the best I could do while not looking too excited for smut...

What am I going to do: Chp 2

*Flashback-1year ago*

I was completely and almost uncontrollably excited! I was getting the opportunity to work as a PA on the set of a new big budget movie called "High Rise" and I had my best friend Lacy to thank for that. It had always been me and her, “Lacy and Lena, the duo of Queens” as we liked to call ourselves. We had grown up together and needless to say she was like a sister to me. She is a junior wardrobe coordinator for the movie which in her words was a fancy name for wardrobe assistant but I think it's pretty damn cool. She found out one of the production staff quit and she offered up my information as a quick and suitable replacement and they offered me the chance to work with them. I took it without a second thought and caught the next flight out to location. I was given my clearance badge, my hotel room assignment and told to get to set within the next hour and a half...  
*1 hour later*  
After freshening up and changing my old band t for a slightly better looking button down white shirt, I pulled my hair back into a tried and true ponytail and made my way to set.

The place was humming with energy or maybe that was just my insides from the explosion of nerves and potential excitement that had just happened, which one I couldn't be sure. I found the person I would report to everyday, her name was Kara, a nice woman in her late 40s with a bright smile, but straightforward personality I liked her. She wasted no more time showing me the ropes. She started with a tour of the current set, hitting every place I needed to know.  
"So Alena is it?" She asked.  
"Oh everyone usually just calls me Lena or LA but it's your choice."  
"I'll stick with Lena for now. Now here is the catering truck, the talent, the director, producers or crew could ask you to run here and bring them something to eat or drink. We usually keep waters stocked in a cooler not far from wherever they shoot the scene but they could want something else."  
I nodded in understanding. She went on explaining, giving me a earpiece to wear at all times when on set and a company phone to have on at all times so that I could be reached at all times. I tucked the new phone away and put the piece in my ear and followed her to my first assignment which happened to be helping wardrobe get extras into the right articles of clothing. It was there I saw my best friend floating from person to person.  
"Looks like the Queen needs some help in the court." I said from behind her, which in turn she jumped up and hugged me.  
"Oi! My queeny is here!"  
Lacy jumped up hugging me tightly then forcing me to hold a woman's shirt a certain way so she could pin it. I knew this was a beginning of a long day...

*6 hours later*  
I wasn't sure how I was still moving but damn I was tired. I wasn't naive to think my first day would be easy, but damn. It was like I couldn't catch a break. At least for most of the running I had Lacy with me and she was helping me back to the hotel.  
"I can't feel my feet."  
I said massaging my Carmel colored shoulders.   
"You need to invest in some feet support. You are going to need it. Now let's go back to the room."  
I smiled, I hadn't been sure who my roommate would be but I breathed a sigh of relief now knowing it was her. We grabbed some food on the way back to the hotel room and took turns with the shower. Afterwards we clunked out on separate beds...

*The Next Day- 4:45am*  
I heard a faint buzzing sound coming from my left side. I hoped it was Lacy's phone, I turned to look at her and found her spread out wild style across her own mattress, much like she had during our sleepovers in high school except I wasn't on the edge of my bed. I picked up my new phone, glaring at the blurred numbers on the screen. I picked it up, closing my eyes again as I put it to my ear.  
"Hello?"   
"Lena, this is Kara."  
"Hi, how may I help you?"  
"I need you in set in half an hour. The prop master needs extra hands to help him out today, and then you my lucky newbie get to help dress our principal actors today. I'll meet you in the car downstairs. You've got 15 minutes."  
"Okay."  
I grumbled hanging up the phone and giving myself a minute to get out of bed. Huffing, I tossed my legs over the edge of my bed, moving to my suitcase to pull a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.  
I got dressed and got prepared for the day. I was about to grab my phone and other pieces for work when Lacy began to wake up.  
"What are you doing up so early, the bus doesn't arrive until 7:30."  
"I've gotten called in to help props and I get to help you folks over in wardrobe with principals today."  
"Fun, fun, I'll see you later."  
She turned over and went back to sleep before I could say goodbye. I laughed under my breath and left out the door...

*On Set*  
It seemed liked I had to hit the ground running once I arrived on set with Kara. The prop master was boarder line ruthless in having everything exactly like it was on the storyboards, which meant a lot of moving and repositioning of heavy items. Not to mention I have not had my coffee yet so I was on my way to being grumpy. I was able to sneak off and grab a cup from Catering, and then I reported to wardrobe. Lacy was already doubled over, her brunette hair hanging down over her shoulder, sewing a pair of pants.   
"Oh thank the Lord you are here. Boss lady has me running around like a chicken with her head cut off and I can't do this whole list by myself."  
"Alright well give me something to do."  
"Okay, can you steam out that white shirt, then these pants once I get them done."  
I nodded sitting my coffee far away from the delicate items of clothing and starting up the steamer. I wanted to ask about whom the clothes were assigned to, but Lacy was already sweating bullets because of the time crush and I didn't want to distract her so I kept quiet until she handed me the pants.  
"Oh shit."  
"What's wrong?"  
"I forgot the cufflinks all the way in Jess's trailer."  
I knew that trailer was practically all the way across the lot.   
"I can run and grab them for you."  
I offered.  
"No, no I'll have to get them because you don't know which ones they are and her crazy ass is liable to give you the wrong set. I'll go, you just stay here, and if Tom shows up before I get back, put him in the pants first, then his undershirt, then then the shirt, re-steam him down for wrinkles, I'm sure I will be back to add the finishing touches."  
"Okay go, and hurry back please. I don't wanna fuck up anything."  
"You won't I trust you."  
We laughed together as she walked out the door. I turned on the radio on my phone to break the awkward silence then proceeded to start singing as I finished the tasks she assigned of me.   
So when the door swung open I screamed slightly.  
"Something's never change."  
"Oh zip it Lacy."  
"Stop being so damn easy to scare Lena."  
I stuck my tongue out at her.   
"That was quick. Tom hasn't even arrived yet."  
"I hoped on the back of a golf cart and bummed another ride back. He should be on his way..."  
The door opened again.  
"Dammit!"  
I jumped again, being startled and turned to find Tom standing behind me, only this time I froze with my mind connecting the dots about who Tom really was. Tom was in fact Tom Hiddleston much to my shock. To be honest I wasn't sure who was a part of the cast. All I knew was the name of the movie and the director's name. I had no clue of even the plot.  
"Good morning Tom."  
Lacy said with her bubbly personality.   
"Morning Lacy. Are you ready to get started?"  
"Sure. Oh before I forget, this is Lena, one of the new PA's on set."  
He stuck out his hand and I took ahold, shaking it. I tried not to look like I was in awe, I mean upholding professionalism and all of that, but seriously he was even better looking in person. His hair was short, a brown color, and piercing blue eyes. I kept the inner fangirl trapped away as I spoke to him.  
"It's nice to meet you."  
"Likewise Darling. Are you going to be helping out as well?"  
"Yes, I am more of a general PA so I go wherever I'm needed."  
"Oh really, well that's nice to know, because I may need you."  
My eyes widened, and I looked at him in mild shock. He continued on talking.  
"My assistant has just informed me that he has been offered another job, one that he has been after for a long while now, so I can't hold him back from that. He will be leaving in about a week, but I will need some help until I can find a more permanent replacement. I admire his determination to follow his dreams, but his timing is awful."  
"Well Lena here is awesome so I'm sure she can help you out."  
As she was standing behind Tom he could not see her grin that let me know she was out to cause trouble.  
"Oh yeah definitely I can help out, if you need something just call me or Kara and I can get right on it."  
"You are wonderful, thank you."  
Lacy began handing Tom the clothes and directed him to the bathroom so he could change in privacy. We couldn't speak out loud knowing he could hear, so we mouthed the words.  
"You are in so much trouble."  
She grinned.  
"You better hop on that!"  
I rolled my eyes giggling as the door to the bathroom opened.  
"I hope you ladies aren't laughing at me."  
"Oh, no we're not we just had a little inside joke."  
He raised a questioning eyebrow but said nothing to my answer.  
"Okay Tom let's get the final touches going. Lena can you make sure there's no wrinkles in Tom's pants and shirt. I'll put the cufflinks and tie on him."  
I began to circle him spotting a few wrinkles, but admiring just how well the pants fitted him. I began to steam, ignoring Lacy's rude tongue in cheek/ hand gesture as I got down on my knees to steam out some wrinkles around his ankles and behind his knees.   
I was getting up when my foot caught in the steamer cord and I tripped forward, falling back to the ground before either Tom or Lacy could catch me.  
Lacy began to laugh instantly as Tom helped me up off the floor.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm good. I am forever clumsy."  
I brushed myself off and picked up the dropped steamer.  
"Yes, yes you are. Although you've wiped out worse, Remember Jason and the 10th grade shoegate."  
I rolled my eyes, moving out the way so she could put the magic touches on him.  
"Oh god, how could I forget? I didn't live it down that whole year."  
"So I take it you ladies, have known each other for a while."  
"Yep, Lena here is my best friend and has been since 8th grade. So shoegate is just the tip of the iceberg with Lena."  
"It must be fun to have your best friend working here. I find it's always a pleasure to work with those you hold dear. I guess now I'll have to get all my dirt on Lena from you Lacy."  
My jaw hung open slightly is surprise and laughter.   
"Lacy you better not."  
She ignored me completely.  
"I can’t wait to give you details. Lena has a wild streak."  
"I so do not."  
I cried out, my neck and face getting hot.  
"Bullsh...crap. I know you."  
"Well Lena Darling, we will just have to explore that wild side won't we?"  
My phone buzzed with a text message. It was from Kara, saying she needed my help for something." I gathered my stuff and began walking toward the door.  
"Tom, you could not handle my wild side."  
And with that I left them both in the trailer...


	3. A Night to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Lena have some fun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a little smut.... :)

Lacy beat me back to the hotel room and once she began laughing I knew I hadn't escaped her relentlessness I had come to know and love.  
"Way to leave when stuff was just getting good between you and Tom."  
"Hey, you know I had to go. Kara texted and I couldn't ignore it. Besides you aren't slick, I know what you're up to."  
"I have no clue what you are talking about."  
"Girl, please I know you and you're up to something."  
"Fine, fine. I am trying to work on something for you, but your cockblocking yourself on this one."  
"Oh please like Tom Hiddleston would ever want me."  
"Are you blind? He was flirting with you."  
"Did you ever think that maybe he is just a flirt by nature or maybe he was just being nice and conversational?"  
"Yeah by conversational you mean being nice while thinking of how to twist you up like a pretzel. Trust me that man was eyeing you, especially when you were on your knees."  
I laughed, trying not to dwell on her words and left to go take a shower...

*2 Weeks later*  
My phone started buzzing loudly at 6:30am, what I mistook for my alarm was my phone ringing.  
"Yes, Kara."  
I said irritably. She always called me in the morning to tell me of some magical change of assignment that she had pawned me off on somebody else's department. It appeared it wouldn't be any different for me today.  
"Morning LA. You are one lucky girl. You have been requested for the day."  
"By who and what does that mean?"  
"It means you get to sleep in an extra hour and a half then report to Mr. Hiddleston to help him as a PA today. He specifies that he wants you and I can let you go for today."  
"Okay where do I report?"  
"His hotel room is 1725 he expects you at 9:30am no later. Are we clear?"  
"Yes Kara. I'll see you tomorrow."  
She said goodbye and I turned back over telling Lacy that if she tried to wake me up when I was given a reprieve then I'd choke her...

When 8:45am rolled around I didn't want to leave the warmth of my bed, but it had to happen. I dressed in a nice pair of slacks and I stole my green blouse back from Lacy's suitcase. My hair went back into its normal ponytail and I made off to his room.

I knocked on the door, but I stood for a few moments and there was no answer so I tried again. Mid knock the door flew open and Tom stood in the doorway with his hair wet and a towel slung low on his hips.   
"Lena, I'm glad you are here. I'm running behind a bit. I need to get dressed and we can head out. My schedule is on the desk over there, and the assistant phone is there as well. I'll be back in a moment."  
He flashed me a smile, and turned to head into his bedroom. I tried not to think of what would happen if the towel dropped and how good his chest looked covered in water droplets and decided to take the time to familiarize myself with his schedule. It wasn't terrible, but he did have some things to accomplish in the course of his day.

He had a meeting in about an hour, then a block of time free, until about 3:30 where we had some fight training for a different movie followed by a dinner.   
"I hope it won't be too much for you to handle."  
I turned around and Tom was partially dressed, it looked like he was having trouble buttoning his wrists fasteners. I stood up and grabbed the button from him.  
"No, it's okay. It looks fun, sort of. I do have a couple of questions"  
"Go ahead."  
"Your fight training at 3:30, do I have to be present for all of that?"  
"Yes. There will be times will I need you, so you have to hang around, but the plus side I have an iPad you are more than welcome to make full use of. Anything else?"  
"Yes. This dinner you have scheduled this something I should plan to attend or is that personal?"  
"Oh good thing you've reminded me of that, yes I will need you to attend that as well. It is a business meeting about a potential movie role; do you have something nice to wear?"  
"How nice? Like casual garden party or sleek and date worthy."  
"I will be your date for the evening, so date worthy if you please my lovely."  
I smiled and he finished buttoning up his shirt and getting ready. I took the items from the desk and followed him out the hotel room...

*Later*  
I was convinced it should have been illegal for one person to be good at everything they do and look so damn good doing it. Even while Tom was sweaty he looked like sex on legs. I know I've gotten caught staring a few times, but I couldn't find it within myself to care very much. The entire day had been going smoothly, his meetings ran on time, we even had a lengthy amount of time for lunch so we ate and visited a nearby bookstore, where he practically gave a university level lecture on Shakespeare. I enjoyed getting to know him beyond all the cameras and seeing him with his guard down. I instantly sensed the difference in his demeanor when we arrived to the training room; it seemed he was more 'on' when around more than one person. Secretly, I took a bit of pride that he felt comfortable enough to let his guard down.  
I decided to at least pretend I was doing something productive and began to look up random news topics. I only got one link up when Tom yelled my name and waved me over when I looked up.  
"Did you need water or a towel?"  
"No, I wanted to see if you'd like to learn how to handle a sword?"  
He stepped up holding the handle out to me.  
"I thought this training is supposed to be about you?"  
He laughed at my words and stepped closer.  
"I think I can stand to share the attention. Here take this and I will show you how to hold it properly."  
I took the handle and Tom began to reposition my hands on the handle.  
"Make sure your grip is firm but sure. We don't want it to fly off and severely injure someone, no do we?"  
"No...No we don't."  
I laughed and gripped tighter.  
"Now position your feet, like this."  
He walked behind me kicking the insides of my feet so they were in proper stance.  
"Now I think you are ready to work with this sword..."

Once he finished helping me learn how to properly sword fight I was all sweaty and Tom released me so I could go get ready for dinner. I had just gotten out the shower and had thrown on a robe when Lacy came through the door.  
"I didn't think you'd make it home before me. How did it go?"  
"It's not over yet, I'm just here for a shower and a change of clothes"  
"Oh really, and might I ask what you need a change of clothes for?"  
I pulled out my signature black dress. It was perfect to not look over dressed but prepared for anything. I had to admit I looked damn good in it as well. It ended just above the knees and showed off all the right curves on my body. I wasn't exactly a stick figure so sometimes I found myself being self-conscious about the way I looked.   
"Tom has a business dinner and has asked me to go along, and before you ask, yes, it is for professional reasons."  
"Yeah sure it is, just remember the bus leaves at 7:30am for the set."  
I rolled my eyes and took my dress to the bathroom...

I was putting the finishing touches on my outfit with gold jewelry when a knock sounded from the hotel door.   
"I've got it. It's probably my room service anyhow."  
However when Lacy opened the door, Tom was on the other side.  
"Good Evening Lacy, is Lena available?"  
"Of course, she is just finishing up. LA your knight in shining armor has arrived."  
I came from the bathroom and looked to Tom just in time to see his jaw drop. He looked great in a black suit with a crisp white shirt underneath, red tie with a silver tie clip, and black wing-tipped shoes.   
"I see you've told her about our swordplay earlier."  
"You got to play with his sword?"  
I bit back the giggle at her innuendo so I could pretend that I didn't get it to help save face in front of Tom.  
"Actually, no Tom I didn't get a chance to."  
"And to your former statement, No Lacy she has not gotten that chance yet."  
My jaw fell slightly, but I turned away grabbing my clutch from the top of my bed.   
"Okay I'm ready."  
I walked over to his offered arm, walking out the door after him. I turned to Lacy and said  
"You are such an instigator."  
"And that's why you love me. Have fun!"  
She closed the door behind me and Tom led me to the elevator, across the lobby to his awaiting car.

*Restaurant*   
We were the first to arrive to the dinner; Tom pulled my chair out then took a seat in the chair adjacent to me.   
"This is a very nice restaurant."  
"I've heard their food was some of the best in the area...Lena I must be honest with you, I've brought you here under skewed intentions."  
I turned to look at him waiting for him to continue with furrowed eyebrows, so he did.  
"While this meeting is about business, I have expressed to them that you are here with me as a date rather than my assistant."  
I looked at him, his eyes pleading with me to forgive him for a victimless crime. It was cute; I honestly didn't see why he was so nervous.  
"Okay. It's fine. I can behave as such if you'd like."  
"You are not mad?"  
"Nope, besides how many girls get to say they've been on a date with Tom Hiddleston. I'll take it, even if it's fake."  
I smiled brightly at him, and he laughed at me, waving the waiter over to the table to order a bottle of red wine of much better taste than I would have picked.  
"You are a wonderful woman Alena Thompson."  
"Thank you Tom."  
"And might I add, you look ravishing tonight."  
I felt my face hearing up.  
"You don't look too bad yourself."  
"I did my best to look nice for my 'date'"  
"I'll tell you right now you could walk around in an old tee-shirt and ripped pants and you would still look like a model."  
"Nice to know you think so highly of my looks."  
His smile flashed across his face again, becoming contagious and caused me to smile back.  
"I think I speak for most of Tumblr when I say do not under estimate the power of a good looking man. You can have almost any girl in the world if you so desired."  
"Hmm... You think so huh?"  
"Yes."  
He opened his mouth to speak again but we were interrupted by a voice.  
"Thomas my friend, good to see you!"  
Tom stood up hugging his friend and I stood up out of respect for who I was standing in front of.  
"And this must be the lovely date you've mentioned to me over the phone."  
"Yes, Ken. This is the lovely Alena. Luckily she has agreed to grace my arm this evening."  
I really couldn't believe my eyes, I had no clue the 'Ken' on Tom's schedule was the legendary Kenneth Branagh.   
"And you are a lucky man indeed. Pleasure to meet you Ms. Alena Thompson."  
"Believe me the pleasure is entirely mine. I am a fan of your work."  
"Until this moment I questioned her taste, because she was here with you, but she has made me change my mind."  
We laughed, Ken introduced his wife Lindsay to me and we took a seat to have our meal...

Dinner went well; I did my best not to embarrass myself by saying something utterly dumb in front of them.   
"Did you enjoy dinner?"  
"Oh yeah... Thank you for inviting me although it didn't seem like much business was going on."  
"That is how it usually goes with Ken, we get together we talk and get nothing accomplished. He'll just send over the details to Luke who will get them to me."  
"It was fun anyhow. I have an early morning..."  
I turned to get out the car, but Tom stopped me.  
"Wait, I could use a nightcap and seems you could use one too."  
"I don't know..."  
"Come on Lena it's just one drink, besides if you come with me I can arrange for you to work with me for the rest of the week. You know you'd like to sleep in late."  
"Fine, I guess I could use one. I think the hotel has a bar."  
"Why drink with the common folk when you could drink with a god?"  
Tom said to me in his Loki voice. I laughed and stepped out the car...

Tom shut the door to his room as I walked over to the sofa. The room had been straightened up by housekeeping while we had been away. I took a seat, putting my purse on the coffee table, and leaving my shoes on.  
Tom shrugged his jacket off his shoulders and tossed it over the chair, and then he loosened his tie as he walked over to his mini bar.  
"What can I get you?"  
"Err... What do you have?"  
"Well they've set me up pretty nice here. I've got the good captain Morgan, his friends Jack, and José. Plus a few choice others."  
"Well I'm usually not the one for the hard stuff on a work day, but I guess a Jack and Coke."  
Tom made my drink and poured himself a whiskey, bringing it over to me and sat on the opposite end of the couch. I took a sip of my drink, and looked back up to Tom looking at me.   
"So Alena tell me more about you."  
"What do you want to know?"  
"Anything you are willing to share."  
"Umm... I guess I'll start off simple. I grew up in a single parent household; my dad never was around much. Occasional phone call but pretty much a non-factor. I am an only child on my mom's side; I have a brother and sister via my dad. Umm, I'm African-American, a bit Native America, a drop of French."  
"Interesting, now I understand why you and Lacy are so close."  
"Yeah, well her family is like a second family. She is my sister in every way but blood."  
"So any boyfriend missing you back home?"  
"Nope, single as can be. And you don't have to answer if you don't want but is there anyone holding the heart of one of the most sought after men in Hollywood?"  
"I highly doubt I am the most sought after man."  
"You have entire websites and fandoms dedicated to you and characters you play. And if you ever go to visit Tumblr, I have cautioned you that it is not for the faint of heart."  
"Trust me I know, I've been. I shall never go back. "  
I laughed, trying not to spill my drink.   
"Are you apart of my ‘fandom’?”  
My face warmed again.  
"Maybe."  
Tom smirked, and then took a drink. Savoring the taste before saying.  
"Maybe is not answer Lena."  
"If I say I am does that mean you bump me back down to a studio PA for the rest of the week?"  
Tom laughed and moved closer to me.  
"No darling I won't send you back. In fact I plan on keeping you..."  
He took my drink sitting it next to my purse, and then moved closer. I could feel the heat his body was generating. I couldn't find the cottage to look him in the eyes, so I focused on his hands, which turned out to be a mistake because I followed them as they landed on my thigh, sliding up taking the hemline of the dress with it.  
"You are going to keep me?"  
I asked shakily as his lips were about to touch mine.   
"Yes, I am."  
His responded and then claimed my lips in an almost dramatic flair, but it was still all passion. His tongue sought the inside of my mouth and once inside claimed its dominance. Tom's hands had made their way to my waist, using my hips to pull me down to my back on the couch. When the need to breathe arose he pulled away only taking a few seconds of his own to breathe and then kiss the shell of my ear and onward down my neck. His thumb grazed my lower lips, pleased to find my growing wetness he stuck his hand down the front and began rubbing on my clit. I tensed up from the intensity.  
"Relax darling, you are in good hands here."  
I pulled at the buttons on his shirt, wanting it off of him as fast as I possibly could. Once his shirt was unbuttoned I went for the belt.  
"Excited are we?"  
He taunted before removing his hand, I whined and he stood up.  
"I need more space for what I am about to do to you..."


	4. All Night Long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is : All night Long by SWV
> 
> Finally some smut people! Yay!

I took his hand, following him to the bedroom that unlike my room had been separated and came with its own door. He sat on the bed then pulled me closer so that I was standing in front of him. Tom grabbed handfuls of my ass underneath the dress then grabbing the waistline of my panties and pulled then down letting them drop to the floor. He lost his shirt and while his was doing so I stepped out of my shoes and kicked them off and over.  
"I like this dress, but I think the floor would like it even better."  
He hinted. I grabbed the hem and Tom watched me pull it over my head, leaving me in just a bra.  
"I think I am too overdressed for this party."  
He stood up, making me jump back slightly because he hadn't given much of an indication he was going to stand up. He pushed me onto the bed, losing his pants then landed back on top of me where we resumed our kissing. My thighs parted wider to make more room for him and I bit my lip feeling his cock press against my inner thigh.   
Kissed down my body, stopping at my bra covered breasts, reaching behind me to unclasp it and toss it away, then taking a nipple into his mouth, and grasping the opposite on firmly in hand. A finger of the free hand circled my entrance, then plunged in without a second word or thought.   
I moaned the dual sensation being one I had severely lacking on. Tom lifted his head from my breast, and went to kissing my stomach, and then my pelvis and then his face moved between my legs, grinning mischievously at the wetness he now see.   
"Is this all for me?"  
I nodded, yes.  
"Answer me with words Alena."  
His voice was clear and direct, and I had a tone I had never quite heard from him. It was demanding yet gentle, almost chiding.  
"Yes, it's all for you."  
"Good girl."  
I couldn't explain why it felt good to hear his praise, but I didn't question it for the moment only tossed my hands to the side as his tongue ran through my folds. He flicked it repeatedly against my hardened nub, his hands gripping my thighs so they didn't close around his head.  
"Tom!"  
I cried out, grinding my hips against his face, and clawing my nails into his sheets.  
I could feel my climax building, my body was on edge and then he just stopped.  
"No please..."  
He reached over me to the nightstand drawer, removing some protection sliding it on, then without much pretense slammed into me hard. I gasped at feeling how large he was and how my body was stretching to accommodate him. He waited until I moved my hips as a sign for him to start. I reached up my hands clasping onto his shoulders, and gripping him.  
Tom seemed he had other plans because he grabbed my forearms and slammed them into the mattress beside my head as he rode me faster and harder.  
"Fuck Tom!"  
I cried out not caring if anyone in the room next to his could hear. I began to build up again, my body heating up and my hips rolled as I tried to give as good as I was getting.   
"Say my name Lena."  
I asked, his strokes getting faster and shallower.  
"Tom."  
I said and it sounded like a whimper as I tried to focus on the upcoming orgasm.  
His arm lifted behind my left leg, moving it higher, I made unintelligible noises.  
"Come on love you can do better than that. I want to entire hotel to know who is making you cum tonight. Louder!"  
His words tipped me over the edge and I screamed his name, clenching around his rock hard cock. He didn't stop pounding me, making me claw at his back as he lengthened the time of my orgasm, and working toward his own. He reached down rubbing me so that I tensed back up, another climax hitting me before the first could subside, and he let himself go during.  
He shuddered all over, and his eyes closed, kissing and nipping at my neck, surely leaving signs he had been there. 

With both of us breathing heavy, he slipped out and tossed his condom into the trash nearby. I couldn't move and I felt transcended. He lay next to me for a moment and then retrieved a towel from the bathroom, taking care of me, before drawing the covers that found themselves on the floor, back over our bodies. I wanted to look at him all night, admire him but my eyes felt so heavy and as Tom pulled me into his arms he said  
"Sleep, you are going to need all of your energy..."

*The next morning*  
My phone alarm went off, but it sounded distant, like I wasn't lying next to it.  
I opened my eyes to look for it and found I wasn't in my bed. The night before came flooding back and a shudder ran through my body. Tom was lying next to me still sleeping, so I slipped out of bed in an effort not to wake him. I couldn't help but feel embarrassed, I mean I had only known the man a short time and we hadn't even been out on a real date and here I was opening my legs for him. I tried to find all the pieces to my wardrobe and I hastily tossed my bra and dress on, unable to find my panties I left them as I grabbed my purse and did a walk of shame back to my hotel room. As soon as I opened the door Lacy pounced. Her grin split across her face and I walked past her to try and find something to wear so I could hop in the shower.  
"I knew it!"  
She yelled out and began to laugh.  
"Not one more word."  
"Oh no my dear I'm going to gloat my ass off. And if I was in your position last night I would be gloating too."  
"That would be why we are not the same person Lacy."  
I was moody because I didn't want to admit out loud but I felt used. Lacy picked up on it immediately and stopped me from going to take a shower.  
"Lena what is wrong, you know I am just messing with you."  
"It's not you okay."  
"Then what is really the problem?"  
I felt tears drum up in my eyes, and I tried to hold them back but they still slid down my face.  
"Lacy, I just feel like such a hoe. I barely know that man and here I am fucking him and doing a walk of shame to my room."  
"Did he make you leave?"  
I shook my head no.  
"No but I left while he was sleeping, you and I both know he was going to when he woke up."  
"I don't know shit and neither do you. Tom does not seem like the kind of guy to go around using women; he wouldn't have gone there with you if he didn't want you. I say you need to put on your big girl panties and work it out."  
"But..."  
"No buts, what ifs or any of that other bullshit you are thinking about in your head. I know you are thinking about that jackass we don't mention by name and what he did to you, but Lena Tom is not him."  
Lacy looked at me, pleading with me not to fall back into my old habits or shielding myself before I got hurt. I shook my head and went to take a shower.

Washing away his scent on me from the night before, I used the shower time to pull myself together. I couldn't afford to be an emotional mess and just because I let Tom get close, I had to tell myself it wasn't because I was easy, but because my body needed a chance to relax and release. I got out of my shower level headed enough to think straight and get dressed. I tossed on a pair of denim shorts and a blue and green plaid button down shorts with a white camisole underneath. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail, and added some studs into my ears. Lacy hadn't left the room, wanting to wait for me. I changed my purse over into one that slid over my shoulder and slid on my tennis shoes before I was ready to go.

Lacy sat next to me on the bus and whispered so that no one else could overhear what we were talking about.  
"Do you feel better?"  
"Much. I going to chalk it up to a good time and not read too much into it. We had fun, and I got to feel wanted again, even if it was for one night."  
"You don't know that."  
Lacy said then she continued on.  
"You are assuming it was one night."  
"It is because; I am only letting it go on for one night. I've got other stuff to worry about rather than focus on how long he wants to keep me around. There are plenty of women he could get and I am just one of many on the waiting list."  
I checked my phone seeing a couple of text messages from friends back home and some emails had come in that weren't of importance but I looked them over carefully anyway.   
Once we arrived to set, I found Kara who told me I had a simple job of being helping out in the wardrobe department again because they were shooting a scene with a lot of extras today, then asked me how my day was yesterday. I responded with a "fine, I had some fun" and "but I missed it on set." Before she laughed and sent me on my way. I found Lacy's boss and she let me know I could help out Lacy again because she was dressing all the principals while the rest of the wardrobe staff handled the extras because of the sheer amount.   
I tried not to look worried but I was avoiding Tom which meant I was going to have to see him while helping Lacy.  
When I arrived with two coffees and two bagels for us Lacy had already received her instructions.  
"I'm slightly panicking, but we can do this right?"  
I tried not to laugh at the distressed look on her face. I sat down and pulled her next to me before sliding over the food and saying.  
"Eat. Then take a deep breath because you've got this. I've seen you make an entire dress in a day because you didn't have one for homecoming. I've seen some of your best designs when you've drawn them under pressure, so you've got this."  
Lacy calmed down and took a bite if the bagel and just I began to chew my purse began to vibrate. I dug around and saw I still had Tom's assistant phone. I couldn't not answer it could be important, so I picked it up.  
"Mr. Hiddleston phone, Alena speaking, how may I help you?"  
"Hello Alena, this is Luke, Tom's manager. I know he is getting ready to go on set, but I just wanted to let him know Ken sent over the production details and it looks promising. I am going to email a scanned version on the script to him and he needs to get back to me pronto with his opinion so we can set up a formal meeting with the studio."  
"I'll make sure it's a top priority for him to get to today."  
"Good. I hope you'll stick around Alena, I like the way you work."  
I only gave a nervous laugh and said goodbye.   
Lacy only smiled at me and gave me a list of tasks to do, before the actors began to arrive...

Lacy and I had gotten a flow down where she helped dress and make sure the looks matched the scenes, I handed her things and made sure the costumes were free of wrinkles and looked camera ready. I was working on a shirt, when Lacy said  
"He is next you know. If you want I can handle him by myself, you can help with the extras."  
"You are wonderful Lace."  
"I know, I know. Now get the hell out of here before he shows up."  
I gathered my things and opened the door to find Tom on the other side.  
Panicking inwardly, I tried to maintain a cool facade on the outside.  
"Hey Tom, sorry I can't stay, but Luke called and wants you to take a look at..."  
His face was Stoney and I believe it or not I was the nervous one and I didn't even do anything wrong.  
"During lunch you are to meet me in my trailer. No excuses."  
His tone booked no arguments and he brushed past me to go inside. I would never admit that his tone had turned me on a bit; it was a reminder of last night, of how he took me with no reservations and all dominating. It was a far cry from the man I perceived him as before yesterday. The night flashed before my eyes as I helped the extras find articles of clothing that fit. I could feel his large hands slide up my body, and then on my hips, I was reliving how good he felt inside of me and how he'd let be rest for a few minutes then take me again. I hadn't even given myself that many orgasms in one night, and there he went destroying my entire record of them alone or with any boyfriends I had previously. I knew I had to give him back his phone and the message during my lunch, I could only hope he wasn't going to get me fired for taking it with me. 

I finished up and made my way back to Lacy's trailer to help her clean and brushed past Tom as he stepped out in character and got onto the awaiting golf cart to take him over to set.  
"What did he say to you on the way in?"  
Asked Lacy as I closed the door.  
"He wants to see me during Lunch. I think he just wants the phone back and to inform me that last night was just a one-time deal."  
"Whatever. If anything he wants a little taste."  
"He won't get it."  
I countered.  
"We shall see."  
I ignored her comment and helped clean up...

*Lunch*  
"Go on. Don't put it off, go see him."  
"But..."  
"Would you stop with all the damn buts?! I am going to go call my mother because you know how mama gets when I haven't called; I expect she will be yelling at me in rapid fire Spanish for 30 minutes. You better have gone to see him..."  
"Okay, okay I'm going."  
I knew if I resisted any more she would turn into her mother and start cursing me out in Spanish. Lacy was more like her mother than she cared to admit.  
I left her in the trailer, and skirted through the empty set, slightly glad almost no one was around to watch me go into his trailer. I knocked on the door and heard.  
"Come in."  
As soon as the door closed behind me Tom said.  
"I thought we had a deal."  
"Meaning?"  
I replied smoothly and took a seat in a chair.  
"My understanding was that you were to be my PA for the entire week."  
"Well that was before things changed between us Tom."  
"I shouldn't see why me, making you cum a number of times should change anything."  
He responded and stared at me intensely  
"Sex changes everything."  
Tom got up from the seat across from me.  
"Yes, it does, but in our case it's for the better love."  
He moved closer walking until he stopped right in front of me.  
"That's easy for you to say. Look, I'm not trying to trap you into a commit relationship or anything, but I am not just an easy, fun time chick. Yes, I like sex just as much as the next person but I respect myself much more. So if you are just looking to release some tension then maybe..."  
Suddenly Tom began to laugh out loud, startling me.  
"Is that what this is about? I think you have my intentions mistaken Lena."  
"Whaa?"  
"Do you remember last night when you asked me if anyone was holding my heart?"  
I nodded. He kneeled down in front of me.  
"Well I do."  
My heart sank; I didn't think I was a substitute for who he really wanted.   
"It's you Lena. Since the day you arrived on set, I've wanted you and now that I finally have you, I'm not letting you walk out my life. I think we could have something very special if you are willing. You are mine."  
His voice gave me shivers or maybe it was the words but damn I wasn't expecting that. His eyes were intense as I looked to try and find dishonesty within them. I couldn't find any and didn't move away from him as he leaned in to kiss me. One hand wrapped in my hair, while the other grasped the side of my neck to pull me closer to him. I let him guide me to a standing position and go against the wall of his trailer. He lifted me up, my legs wrapping around his waist. Our kisses became frantic and I could feel his hardness grinding against me.   
"You want me to take you right here?"  
He said in my ear making me shiver in arousal.  
"Mmmhmm."  
"You want me to make you scream my name?"  
I started pawing at his clothes, I was about to unbuckle his pants when a knock sounded from the outside of his door. Tom huffed in frustration and sat me down on the floor. I stood trying to fix my appearance and Tom opened the door.  
"I hate to interrupt your little make out session with my BFF but I don't have a choice."  
I began to laugh.  
"Come on in Lacy."  
Tom moved aside and let her in. I smiled at the look on her face.  
"What do you want Lacy?"  
"I need to take Tom's wardrobe from the last scene and get him ready, but I think Lena can take care of it. I'll just leave the character sketch with you and this bag has everything you need."  
She handed me a wardrobe bag and a small separate bag. She said her goodbyes after grabbing his old clothes and I looked over the sketch finding his wardrobe called for a pair of gym shorts and nothing else. He needed to be oiled on his chest to resemble sweat.   
"If I knew it would stay long enough I could get you sweaty for real."  
Tom smirked and moved closer.  
"We've got a half an hour...you can get me sweaty..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOP WHOOP GET IT TOM! JK HaHa  
> Let me know what you think, leave some reviews, let me know of any mistakes or anything. I hope you liked it! :)


	5. Love's Taken Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom lets Lena in on his way of life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that goes with chapter is Love's Taken Over by Chante Moore.

What am I going to do: Chp 5

Lacy and I made it back to the hotel room and as soon as the door closed Lacy pounced.  
"Spill it LA."  
"Spill what?"  
"All the dirty details, seeing as you and Tom did the nasty I want to know how was it?"  
I laughed and she playfully glared.  
"Come on I'm dying here!"  
"Fine, fine. I'll say this; those tailored pants are doing him no favors. He has much more to offer."  
"Girl, I knew it!"  
We giggled and talked like we did in high school...

*6:00am*  
Kara woke me up to tell me I had been reassigned to Tom for the remainder of the week and I agreed before she hung up. I barely closed my eyes for five minutes before my phone ring again with Tom on the other hand.  
"I need my assistant with me."  
"At 6:00 am?"  
"Yes. You have five minutes."  
I huffed, hanging up on him. I tossed my bedspread off my body and put my feet on the ground. I put on my shoes and brushed my teeth.  
"Where are you going in your pajamas?"  
Lacy groaned.  
"Tom needs something."  
"Sure he does. I'll see you later LA"  
I left her in the room and took the elevator up to Tom's floor. I knocked once before it was flung open and I was pulled inside. I ended up in his arms and he was pawing under my shirt. When we pulled away I said  
"Well good morning to you too..."  
"We should spend all day in bed...your legs wrapped around my waist, getting to be with you all day long..."  
Lena smiled and kissed him.  
"While I like that idea, I think somebody has filming to do today. I rather like that you are shirtless half the time."  
"Naked is better."  
He countered.  
"Naked is much better..."  
I let him kiss down my neck...

*Later*  
It took a lot of focus and willpower not to show blatant lust toward Tom while he was on set. I knew it wouldn't look good for me if everyone knew I was sleeping with the talent. Even if in my case it was more than just sex. No one would see that I had true feelings for Tom. It was a lot to say that I loved him after only a few weeks, so I wouldn't say that, I would say I was in very strong like. He made me feel wanted, sexy, and strong all at the same time and I had never been like that with anyone before. It was liberating...

*One week later*  
"I want to take you out."  
Tom said to me while I sat in his trailer, waiting for some emails from Luke to come through.  
"Tom we go out all the time."  
"By out I don't mean with other people, I don't mean for business. I mean I want you to get dressed in something you've worn just for me, and I want to take you out on the town and flaunt the fact that you are on my arm to all the other men who aren't lucky enough to have you."  
He leaned behind me on the edge of the couch, kissing my neck.  
"Tom, as lovely as that sounds. You know we can't do that."  
He huffed behind me.  
"Why not? Don't you want to go out with me?"  
"Of course I do, but you know as well as I do that if we go out, people will assume all the wrong things about us."  
"What could be so wrong?"  
He asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I was irritated because he wasn't seeing the bigger picture of why I wasn't sure we should be seen together.   
"Everyone will think I'm a hoe!"  
"Hoe?"  
"Whore, hoe, slut, all the same thing, I will be labeled as that chick who sleeps her way up and that is just not the case, but it won't matter because they think they will have all the proof they need to make my life hell."  
I heard myself rant before I could stop it. Tom who had gone quiet, looked at me.  
"To be honest I don't give a damn what other people think and you shouldn't either. I know what I want and what I want is you so that means the world should know that it's you I've chosen."  
I looked at my hands, twisting in my lap. I tried not to look at him ashamed at the fact that I did care about what other people thought, namely what women thought. People would look at us and ask why is he with her?   
In a relenting huff Tom said  
"Fine, besides come to think on it, there are some conversations that we need to have, and I think they are best had in private."  
I tried not to look panicked but I was. Had I pissed him off so bad that he had decided to give me the break-up speech? Tom left me in the trailer and I whispered to no one   
"Shit, what did I do?"

"Hotel Room*  
I sat waiting on the couch for Tom to finish with his shower. I took a look at his schedule and was shocked to see High Rise was due to be done filming in about a week. I wanted to cry. I only had a week left with him and he would become a memory, a beautiful, wild, sexy memory but a memory none the less. It clicked as to why Tom was going to end this little tryst tonight. We couldn't keep a relationship going with him half way around the world, and when he had down time he also lived halfway around the world. I hadn't noticed I was crying until Tom came in the room and sat next to me, wiping the tears from my face.  
"Why are you crying Lena?"  
His voice was soft and concerned. It angered me. He wasn't doing me any favors, pretending he cared about me, when it wasn't that way at all. Yes, he told me I was the one he wanted, but the real question I should have been asking him was for how long did he plan to "want" me.  
"It's nothing, go ahead say what you wanted to say."  
"No, tell me what is wrong, why are you upset?"  
"I'm not upset."  
"Lena stop lying to me!"  
He yelled at me, making me jump.   
"I am just upset about the fact filming is over in a week. I get the fun task of going job hunting when I go home..."  
"Who says you are going home?"  
I didn't have much of a response seeing as I wasn't expecting his response.  
"Umm...the filming company. This job is temporary."  
"You job with me is not. That was one of the things I wanted to talk to you about. I want to hire you on as my assistant."  
"Really?"  
I questioned.  
"Yes, really. You are easily one of the best assistants I have had in a long time. Not to mention, an even better girlfriend"  
"I'm your girlfriend?"  
"Why do you seem so surprised Lena? I told you very clearly the other day, that you are mine and I'll have you know that once something is mine, I have no intention of letting it go without a fight."  
His tone had no hint of the usual, calm Tom I was used to talking to. When I didn't respond to his words he kept talking.  
"I have another reason for wanting to talk to you. As you can tell by now, I am a very passionate man; I want what I want, when I want it. I tend to be the same in my relationships, I like my women to look a certain way, and respond to me in a certain way, and as of now I want this relationship to flow that way."  
I looked at him, wondering if he was saying what I thought he was saying to me.  
"So you're saying you are the Dominate one in your relationships?"  
A smile broke across his face.  
"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying."  
I looked at him wide eyed, I shouldn't have been surprised, the look in his eyes, even on red carpets always had a hint of darkness residing in them.   
"Umm...okay. What does that mean for us?" I asked him timidly. "It means that you have to trust me to take care of you. I will always have your best interests at heart with the decisions I make for you. I expect respect from you but know that you will always have mine."  
I nodded in understanding at his request.  
"That is another thing, when I speak to you and I require a response, I expect you to use your words. Sir in private, Tom or Thomas in public."  
"Yes...Sir. Tom this strange..."  
"I know this is new for you and if you wish we cannot do this. I will still want to be with you."  
He took my hands in his, his face softening.  
"Can we just take it slow? I'm not saying I don't want to try this whole Dom/Sub thing I am just asking for us to start slow and work our way to more of the complicating things."  
Tom smirked and said  
"Of course my dear, We can do this at whatever pace you are comfortable with."  
He leaned forward running his hands across my jaw and into my hair pulling my face closer, where his lips crashed onto mine, resulting in a much more forceful kiss that he had ever given me. I wouldn't deny the stirring I felt below as he plundered his tongue into my mouth. I whimpered involuntarily and felt him smirk and then pull his mouth away from mine...

*Later on that night*  
I had told Tom earlier that I opted to sleep in my own room, after he had explained his lifestyle to me and I agreed I needed time to think and he understood that, so he said I could spend the night in my room with Lacy. Now here she and I were out to dinner just the two of us.  
"So let me get this straight, you are telling me that my best friend is for all intents and purposes is moving to London?"  
Lacy asked with her jaw dropped slightly and her hands grasping the table.  
"Yea, I had that same reaction when he asked me."  
Lacy sat back in her chair.  
"So he just offered you the full time position?"  
"Yes Lacy. I mean it's not that farfetched, I've been doing a great job as his personal assistant."  
"I am not saying you haven't been, but Alena think about this."  
"Think about what?"  
I said with my eyebrows furrowed and a frown appearing on my face.  
"I'm not bringing this up to be raining on your parade or anything but I just don't want you to get hurt. This is not like you've had a clean start with him. What if your personal relationship goes south and he decides that he doesn't need you as an assistant either? You've gone and given up your life for him and he goes after the first little tart throwing her ass at him."  
Lacy looked at me, her eyes serious as she questioned me.  
"You don't honestly think that I haven't been panicking about that since I said yes? I am terrified about that Lace, but it's not like I have this good of a job waiting back home, besides you know as well as I do that I don't have a fresh start there either. I much rather take my chances with Tom then go home and have that nutcase stalk me again."  
Lacy looked sad for a moment and then she said.  
"That saddest part about that sentence is I realize you are right and part of me is selfish enough not to want you to go."  
She had a few tears in her eyes and I had a few in mine and I stood up to hug her, not caring if people wondered why we would hug in the middle of the restaurant. We were sitting down when my phone rang, my caller ID lit up with Tom's name.  
"Yes Tom."  
I said testing out the command he had given me earlier.  
"I see you've thought about our arrangement a little more?"  
"Indeed I have, and I will explain that more to you tomorrow."  
"Why are you not in your hotel room?"  
I tried not to look shocked so that Lacy didn't think that anything was wrong.  
"We've gone out to dinner, sometimes we do tire of hotel food you know."  
I joked and listened to Tom's familiar laugh through the other end  
"You had me worried for a moment after you weren't where you said you'd be I thought maybe you had run away."  
"Nope, just hanging with Lacy, seeing as I am moving half way across the world, one figures she better spend as much time as she can with her best friend."  
"Not a problem love, just next time inform me of where you are going."  
"Is that a request or a choice?"  
I asked him carefully wording my question so Lacy wouldn't think anything odd of our relationship.  
"Request. I am only insisting because I just want to make sure you're safe. It's honestly for my own sanity, not because I don't trust you. In fact just shoot me a text or something that you are leaving one place and when you've arrived at another you don't have to tell me where."  
To be honest when he said request I tensed, but after he explained I said okay and we said our goodbyes. Lacy looked at me and said  
"So, I hate to ask but are you ever going to tell Tom about Q?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who in the Hell is Q? Don't worry Q will be having his introduction very soon, as well as an introduction of our other Co-Star Michael Fassbeder.


	6. Comes to Light ( Everything)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alena has a run in with a former flame...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING*   
> This chapter does have some details of domestic abuse and a fight scene. So if you have some triggers then please tread lightly.
> 
> *I will say I was watching 300 when I wrote this fight scene, so it was much more detailed then I like to get when come to writing these types of chapters, but it's not that bad. (I don't think?) :)

What am I going to do: Chp 6

*At home*  
Lacy asked me if I would ever tell Tom about Q and to be honest I wasn't sure. He was the entire reason why going home was not the option I was taking; he made my life Hell and still tried to every time the mood fitted him. I didn't want to focus on him so I decided to put off telling Tom about Q. 

Lacy and I were back home in California. I was settling everything so that I could move to London. I had rushed all my paperwork and Tom had rushed all the things on his end so I could get a proper visas and it worked I was due to leave tonight for an overnight flight to London. My family had no clue that I was also in a relationship with Tom and I had sworn Lacy to secrecy to keep it that way. My mom had said her goodbyes and told me she loved me more than anything in this world, letting me know I could call her anytime and she had my back and yes I cried like a baby. Lacy was going to take me to the airport because my mom had switched her shifts so she could spend the day with me meaning she couldn't take me to the airport. I was at home making sure I had everything when there was a knock on the door, so I went to answer it thinking was Lacy when I gasped finding Que on the other side.  
"What are you doing here?"  
Que stood at about 5'10, which caused him to hover over me from the doorway. He tried to walk inside but I stood in his way.  
"I'm going to ask you again, what are you doing here?"  
"The real question is where do you think you're going?"  
He nodded toward my bags resting off to the side of my steps.   
"I'm leaving. I have a new job that starts next week."  
He laughed darkly, his hand pushing me out the way as he walked inside.  
"You are very funny sweetheart. Now why don't stop this foolishness and get your things so I can take you home."  
He tried to pick up my bag; I knocked it out his hand causing his eyes to flash over in anger.

"I already told you we are over! Now get the fuck out of my house."  
He never liked it when I spoke to him this way, and it seemed he hadn't changed as he flung me into the wall.   
"Who in the hell do you think you are talking to like that?! You belong to me, always have, and always will. If I fucking tell you that you aren't going to wherever this fucking job is, then I mean that shit!"  
His hand flew up before I had a chance to stop him and smacked me hard across my face.   
"You don't OWN me! We aren't together and I don't want shit else to do with you."  
"You honestly think I wasn't keeping tabs on you Lena. That I wasn't going to find out you were leaving town. Especially after I found out you left to go work on some movie set with that whore of a friend of yours! I've never liked her ass and she got you to leave me!"  
"She didn't do anything!"  
I pushed at him, his red button down shirt straining trying not to rip under my hands, but failing near his shoulders.  
"Get off me!"  
I kicked him in the shin, and causing him to let me go long enough for me to take off toward the door, but not long enough for me to get far, as his hands grasped my ankle making me fall to the floor. He yanked me across the floor just as the doorbell rang.  
"LACY!!!"  
I yelled hoping she'd hear me and call the police or something. Que tried to wrap his hands around my throat and begin to squeeze but before he could either crush my windpipe or choke me to death I felt him being yanked off me and tossed into the couch, flipping it over. I cried watching some random guy punch Que until he was unconscious not without taking a punch of his own, but still pretty skillfully defeating him. Shaking I hadn't realize I had backed myself into a corner until the man in question kneeled in front of me. Still nervous I pulled myself into a ball, my face tucked into my knees.  
"I am not going to hurt you, Love. I am here to help you I promise."  
I looked at him, his face was familiar but I couldn't place it.   
"I am a friend of Tom's he sent me here to get you."  
At hearing Tom's name I felt like it was okay to take this strangers hand. He helped me up from the floor, pulling me into a hug, one that I hadn't been expecting, but I needed.  
"Let's call the police. I..."  
I panicked when he said police. Que, had this town fooled, and the cops all in his families pocket. No, they would just arrest me and my savior for knocking him out and I'd never be able to leave.  
"No, no, no, no, no! We can't!"  
"Calm down lass, I won't call them if you don't want me to, but you need medical attention."  
"I'll be fine, plus unless you are trying to do jail time for whooping the ass of this towns golden boy then help me get him out of my mom’s house and into his car. I'll call his family and they will send someone to pick him up."  
I sighed while talking this was nothing new, but hopefully it would be the last time. I hissed trying to clean up the damage and the stranger stopped me, making me sit on my steps then going to do as I asked guessing the black BMW was his car and dumping him unceremoniously inside. I called his driver who said he would be there as quick as he could. The stranger came back inside with me  
"I am truly sorry about the mess I've made of your house..."  
"You have nothing to be sorry about. It's not like you asked to be caught in the middle of a smack down between my ex and I."  
He looked at me his eyebrow lifted on one side.  
"Were you breaking up with him?"  
"No we've been broken up for over a year now. He just won't let me go."  
"I take it his violence was why you decided to part ways?"  
"That was only the beginning of why I left, but I don't want to talk about him. I've got a plane to catch, speaking of which my best friend should be over in a moment to pick me up."  
"Yes, I was informed. Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"  
I looked at him, his short, cropped hairstyle, gingery stubble covering the bottom half of his face, while his blue eyes questioned me.  
"I will never leave if I do. I am going to get you something cold for your hands and face."  
I stood up going into my kitchen and grabbing some ice and a bag of peas. I took a plastic bag and stuck some ice cubes inside, along with some stuff to clean our wounds and bandages.   
"Come sit at the table, I have just enough time to clean you up before Lacy is due."   
With a bowl of clean water and some rubbing alcohol I cleaned his knuckles and bandaged him up nicely.  
"Did you say something about Tom?"  
I remembered the reason I trusted him to be in my home besides him getting Q off of me.  
"Yes, I am a very good friend of Tom's and we figured you would be on the same flight as me and wanted to ensure the safety of his lovely new PA he asked if I would be willing to catch a ride with you and your friend to the airport seeing as he is one of my best blokes and we are going to be seeing a lot of each other."  
"Oh wow he never told me about this plan."  
I washed the bloody bowl out, scrubbing it clean with bleach.  
"Well he was hoping for it to be a surprise, and I must say you are surprised."  
"Definitely, I am sorry I've made such a terrible first impression. Can we start over?"  
His deep chuckle filled the otherwise empty house.  
"It would be my pleasure."  
"Great. My name is Alena Thompson, but most people call me Lena or LA."  
I stuck out my hand for him to shake, but he did the opposite and kissed it instead. I dutifully ignored the tingle I felt shoot up my arm from the point where his lips met my skin.  
"And most people call me Mike or Fassy, but my name is Michael Fassbender..."

*1 hour later*  
Lacy almost passed out at the sight of Michael answering my door, despite being taught to play it cool in front of the talent, she wasn't on set this time and she didn't hold it back.  
"Oh my fucking god you're Michael Fassbender."  
"Yes, the last time I checked I was. You must be Lacy. Tom told me you had a mouth on you."  
He said laughing at her reaction.  
"Yea I do, and if you play your cards right I'll show you just how good of a mouth I have on me."  
My eyes grew wide and my hand shot up to cover her mouth before she said anything else crazy. Michael only continued to laugh.  
"I am so sorry Michael; she just... just says whatever sometimes. Her filter is broken."  
"It's okay Lena, that's actually one of the tamer propositions I've gotten."  
My jaw dropped as I let go if her face.  
"Broken? That shit never existed and see I'm not that bad."  
She said going to grab an apple from my fridge.  
"Yea, sure you aren't. Now let's go before crazy ass Q comes back."  
Lacy stopped smiling and said  
"That bastard! What did he do?"  
Her voice raised as Michael looked back and forth between the two of us.  
"Nothing a little makeup can't cover."  
"You say that shit every time Lena and it pisses me off. You can't live your life like this. He deserves to be in jail."  
"That's why I'm not living like this, I am going to London, and thank god that Michael had come over to ride to the airport with us. He is a friend of Tom's who happened to have the same flight."  
Lacy didn't say much to that and finished her apple...

*Airport*  
Lacy and I both tried not to cry when she dropped us off and I hugged her tightly reassuring her I would come back and visit. Forcing myself to leave I grabbed a couple of bags and put them on a luggage cart and we walked inside of the airport, checking in all of our bags and once we got to our gate I allowed myself to cry. Michael had been ushered to the waiting lounge by overzealous security and airport personnel even though he had sunglasses and a hat on. He didn't even have time to tell them I was with him, but then again I never expected him to hang out with me and he had done enough for me. I was about to go grab a water after I wiped the tears off my face when I heard  
"Are you Ms. Thompson?"  
"Yes."  
"Great. We were sent to retrieve you by your friend Michael. We apologize for separating you two."  
The worker picked up my bag and showed me to wherever they had taken Michael to. When we arrived to the lounge Michael had a drink in his hand, entertaining some fans who had recognized him when he walked in. He smiled at me when I walked in and took a seat at a corner table. He signed a few autographs and made his way over to me.  
"Would you like a drink?"  
I nodded and he waved the server over where I ordered a Long Island iced tea.   
"How is your hand?"  
"Better, it still hurts, but the Alcohol is helping. I should be asking you how you feel."  
"I'll live..."

*Landing in London*  
I heard the Pilot say we were due to land in 15 minutes. I had fallen asleep in the comfortable first class seats. Luckily my seat was right next to Michael and seeing as he was there I ended up falling asleep on his shoulder. I felt guilty admiring how he looked while he was sleeping, his face soft and peaceful, while his arms were wrapped around my shoulder. He smelled really good, not like I'd ever admit that out loud because I really wanted my relationship with Tom to work. I sat up with my face throbbing, making wish I had taken something to ease the pain. I got up from my seat, and took my purse with me to the bathroom. Once inside I gasped at the state of my face. It was swollen in some places and neck had ugly hand prints around it. It hurt to the touch but my make-up was all messed up and I had to fix it. I did the best I could and went back to my seat. Michael was wide wake by the time I sat back down.  
"How are you feeling?"  
He asked softly while trying not to wake up the other passengers.  
"I am feeling some pain..."  
It seemed that was all Michael needed to hear. He pushed the button for the flight attendant, and asked her for an ice pack and some water.  
"Really...."  
He turned to me and said.  
"Do not say your fine. I know you are not fine. Do you have some pain medications in your bag?"  
"Yes"  
"Take them now so they can kick in by the time we land."  
The flight attendant brought over what he asked for and left. He handed me the water and nodded toward it meaning I should take it from his hands. The look in his eyes left me no room for argument. He picked up the ice pack pressing it to the side of my face that had been smacked into the wall and where I had been hit. I hissed in pain then relief as the ice soothed my face.   
"Keep the ice on there until we land. Some of the swelling should be about to go down."  
"Did I thank you for saving my life?"  
"No, but there is no need."  
"There is I'd either be dead or being held hostage at Que's house. So thank you. I owe you more than anything right now..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support and thank you for reading. Hopefully we will get to some more Hiddle/ Fassy smut soon :) xoxoxoxo- Singeramg

**Author's Note:**

> So, how did you like it? Let me know in a review :) Next chapter should be up soon, i'm working on it now. -Thanks for reading.


End file.
